Devil Brat meets another Devil Brat
by MyWorld27
Summary: What would it be like if another brat from hell meets another of it's own kind? And what if all the GoM members are facing with the past of this "King Slayer" and "Mr. Manipulator" isn't the one you expected but the one behind all of these is rather unexpected. Witness a collision like Osama Bin Laden vs. Hitler. All these happened when "The BITCH" came back. Rates T for language.


_**Authors note: I don't own knb, OC's mine, no copyrights intended. Sorry for some mistakes ^^**_

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Akashi's pov:**

"Kouki I'll go now, I have an appointment so I'm gonna be late." Akashi gave him a small peck on the lips and then grabbed his suitcase.

"Be careful Sei" Kouki said happily. "I will." Akashi just gave a smile.

Akashi left the house and got into the car across the street his father sent him.

"Hello father. You want me to what? I can't I have an appointment. It's fixed? No, Im not defying you... Ok I'll get him. Sebastian, to the airport." Akashi just sighed. He knows he can't deny his father's decision, because he's the 'Superior one'. Once the engine started he begun to open the message in his phone.

 _'Hello couz. Long time no see ^^ How's my little emperor doing? See you soon!'_

Akashi just gripped his phone to still his temper. A smirk just made on akshi's lips, 'Be ready for hell my dear cousin' remembering the times with his cousin he thought, bracing the fact that he has something on his sleeve.

 **-Airport-**

As they got out of the car his butler noticed something "Young master, you seem a bit unpaired. Are you okay?" Akashi just made one of those throat cutting knife stabbing glare that made his butler shiver down his spine. Akashi made one of those 'I just killed a man smirk' "I'm very fine sebastian, it's getting a bit hot in here, shall we go inside?" "Y-yes Young m-master" his butler stuttered.

Arriving at the entrance, everyone gazed at the so called emperor like the red sea of people made way to their 'GOD'

"Sebastian check the schedule of arrival from L.A." the butler just nodded "yes young master"Then he left. As Akashi wondered his eyes through the vip lounge. Lots of blonde hair, in blazers, suitcases, in short, stereotype american business men and women. then a sudden ring came to his phone.

 _'Young master, your cousin will arrive in 5 minutes'_ with time lefthe just ordered a coffee in a nearby starbucks, he hates waiting.

He picked up his phone and open up the messsenger app 'Kouki, i'll be late for dinner. Make sure to eat yours, if you don't I'm gonna cut your balls with my red scissors just freshly sharpen this morning.

.

.

.

.

joke' then he just threw his phone in his pocket.

It's been three years since he saw his cousin. Maybe because of **that** accident, or the time they nearly beat Osama Bin Laden by means of destruction. It's like witnessing two of the most powerful devils fight in a mansion. They almost kill each other. In short a devil's version of world war 3.

As he sat and continue to peek through the crowd, probably observing and waiting impatiently while sipping his espresso, a suden hint of Caron's Poivre perfume lingered through the lounge that caught everyones attention like a grand entrance of some sort of red carpet; the definition of luxury. Dressed in a prfectly hand stitched suit but not appeared as it but, like it's sculpted around his torso. He knows, it's **him.**

His arms clenched into fist by the prescence of the man in front of him.

A teenage boy probably the same age as him or maybe older with royal blue locks walking in his direction observing him with heterochromatic blue-golden eyes in his prescence made his blood boil. He brought his head up to gaze the bluenette.

The man smirked and said _ **"Long time no see emperor couz, hope your not angry with onii-chan"**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **Authors note: Sorry for some** **mistakes** **and making this prologue short T^T btw this is my first fanfic :D please review and gimme some tips!**

 **More surprises to come!**


End file.
